To address the epidemiological issues related to study of microbiota and human disease, and to collect information required to guide future efforts to study the association between microbiome and cancer, we propose to conduct a study to include collection of skin, oral, vaginal, penile and colonic samples at 2 time points, that is enrollment and 6 months later from 150 adult individuals (half men and half women, 18+ years of age). Using a combination of quantitative and qualitative techniques we will evaluate inter-individual differences in the oral, skin, vaginal, penile and colonic microbiome (using samples collected at baseline), to characterize intra-individual changes in the microbiome over time (comparing baseline and 6 month samples) and to evaluate the effect of self-reported antibiotic use, diet and behavioral factors on the skin, oral, vaginal, penile and colonic microbiome, and within time across sites (comparing baseline samples across sites).